Normal fetal growth is a critical component to a health pregnancy and the long-term health of the child. An objective assessment of normal and abnormal fetal growth has enormous utitily in prenatal care, neonatal care and outcom-based research. The key to solving problems in growth is to develop a method that can identify growth potential for individual fetuses. DESPR has need for a Data Coordinating Center to serve multiple studies. These may include prospective cohort studies involving newly pregnant women who will be followed through pregnancy and delivery. This includes data collection for behavioral nutrition intervention in pediatric type 1 diabetes. The Data Coordinating Center will support a multicenter prospective study for establishing a U.S. national standard for normal fetal growth.